


【玹容】刮过星群的狂风 Sea of Fallen Stars

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名“当蓝色的夜坠落在世界时，没人看见我们手牵着手。”按美国电影分级制度写的，请你看一场爱情电影---郑在玹双手抱胸站在阳台上，抿着嘴看着李泰容头也不回拉着行李箱上了出租车。树上的知了不断聒噪地叫着，好看的眉头拧起来纠成一团。





	【玹容】刮过星群的狂风 Sea of Fallen Stars

“当蓝色的夜坠落在世界时，  
没人看见我们手牵着手。”  
\----聂鲁达

按美国电影分级制度写的，  
请你看一场爱情电影：  
\------  
【G】

郑在玹双手抱胸站在阳台上，抿着嘴看着李泰容头也不回拉着行李箱上了出租车。

树上的知了不断聒噪地叫着，好看的眉头拧起来纠成一团。

“我走啦，你以后好好过~不要太想我哈哈。” 李泰容留了个欠扁的笑容就径直走入电梯，那笑就算在他五官精致的脸上也显得碍眼得很，“早点找个姑娘结婚吧~我是耗不下去了，天涯何处无芳草啊~何况再漂亮的花恋了这么久也该腻了~”

郑在玹从头到尾都沉默地瞪着他，好看的琥珀色眼睛眯成缝，大脑还处在不敢置信的状态，心里冷哼：看过阵子谁会乖乖自己跑回来。

\----  
【PG】

“喂，我跟你说个事。”李泰容趴在他身边双手托着脸，黑亮的眼睛睁得大大的。

“嗯。”郑在玹枕在床靠上，头也没抬不咸不淡应了一声，专心看着手中的报表。

李泰容撅了撅嘴，不满地撇了下嘴角，“我这周末搬出去。”

“你又发什么疯。” 琥珀色瞳仁始终专注于眼前的文件，未泛起一丝波澜。

李泰容“嘁”了一声赌气般转身把头埋在被窝里闷了一会儿，又掀起被子半坐起来，“我有了另外看上的人了。天天给你保姆似的洗衣做饭熨衣服收拾佛都腻了，这脸呢本来挺喜欢但看了这么久也不觉得有多帅了，何况你那根东西我也看腻了用腻了。简单点说吧，就是我腻歪你了，看上别人了。”

郑在玹轻笑出声，他都没有说自己腻歪了看上别人了，一开始死皮白赖贴着的人居然说腻歪自己了。琥珀色眼珠终于对上黑润的同伴，轻眯成调侃的弧度，“哦？谁？哥说来听听。”

李泰容双手交叉在脑后往靠枕上一趟，转头笑盈盈地看向他，郑在玹觉得这笑容刺眼得很，“这就不关你的事了，我就是提前知会你一声，我俩掰了。至于我看上谁之后和谁好，前任的事你就不要手伸太长了吧。”

“前任？” 

“在一起这种事需要两个人同意，分开只需要一个人想离开就够了。你爱信不信吧，反正我认真的。” 李泰容下滑身体躺进被子里，黑色的大眼珠凝视着郑在玹，然后弯成好看的弧度，“我不再喜欢你了，腻了。” 随后闭上眼翻过身，“我睡了啊，晚安。你看一会儿也早点睡吧。”

\-----  
【PG-13】

郑在玹保持着原来的姿势僵了一会儿，微皱起眉头，这个人明明半个月前每天他下班回家还屁颠屁颠笑得甜甜跑过来，给一进门的他所谓的欢迎吻。自己周一出差回来时这人居然破天荒冷淡地窝在沙发看电视，看到他进门也只是抬头瞅了眼，不冷不热道：“回来了啊，饭给你留了点在桌上，自己去热了吃吧。” 

郑在玹走到桌前看着孤独漂浮着一颗荷包蛋的泡面干瞪眼，要知道住在一起的这四年半，李泰容哪次不是变着花样做一桌子菜乖乖等他回来一起吃。

晚上他洗完澡出来拍拍正趴床上看电视的李泰容屁股，暗示地揉了两下臀瓣，平常经常粘过来主动求欢，郑在玹主动一次就激动得不得了扑过来又舔又抱呜呜乱叫的人，居然不耐烦地“啧---” 了一声，也没转头看他目不转睛盯着电视哼唧道：“太晚了，今天我也没什么兴致做。反正你明早还要上班，早点睡了吧！”

郑在玹闻言眯起眼，把他整个翻过来，李泰容“哎呀”叫了一声，看着郑在玹难看的脸色噗嗤一声笑了出来，半坐起来敷衍地胡乱在他脸上亲了两下，然后又“啧”了一声躺了回去，“行了，早点睡吧。”

“你这什么声音？”

“哎呀没有，我在想人呢真是奇妙的动物。”黑润的眸子笑得弯弯的，“本来求着想亲觉得亲一辈子不会腻的嘴依然亲久了就像亲自己的手似的，没什么感觉了。”说完李泰容又笑开露出洁白的牙齿，“诶，我本来以为是我死赖在你身边离不开你，你说，会不会现在是你离不开我了？”

\------  
【R】

郑在玹走回屋里打开冰箱拿出一罐冰咖啡。中午的阳光格外毒辣，空气也闷热得令人喉咙发干，他才在阳台呆了小半小时全身就冒出一层细汗。

囫囵猛灌下几口咖啡后，他抿起嘴瞪着冰箱上密密麻麻的贴纸，都是什么  
“洗碗布和吸尘器滤网在第三格柜子下面第二排”  
“早晨起来先喝一杯温水，冷冻室的叉烧包洒点水微波炉转30秒，必须要吃早饭”  
“冷藏室隔层是水果，里面樱桃和李子都是洗好的可以直接吃”  
“做了三盒泡菜和酱肉都在冷藏室最下面抽屉里”之类的废话。

不仅冰箱，家里到处都细细贴着类似的便签纸。“这不怕你我走后就生活不能自理了嘛，好人做到底。”李泰容走前笑得一脸欠扁对他说。  
郑在玹心里轻嗤“我初中就出去读寄宿学校什么生活技能不会”，不过也不得不暗暗承认这几年由于李泰容的事无巨细，自己几乎全心投入事业，家里各种事都是李泰容包罗的。  
李泰容大学毕业后跑到一家舞蹈工作室当老师，不过工作时间松得很，每周只要听舞室安排不定时去上七八节课，大把的时间都宅在家里。

那天李泰容问他是不是换成他离不开李泰容。他轻笑一声翻身躺在李泰容身边，伸出一根手指隔着裤子重重戳了两下李泰容下面，果不其然看到那块颤巍巍鼓了起来。他弯起眼嘲讽地看向李泰容：“谁离了谁活不下去，哥自己不是最清楚了吗？”

李泰容笑嘻嘻地干脆扒下自己裤子，也扯下郑在玹的趴下熟练舔了两口，然后微皱着眉头扩张都没做直接往他身上坐了下去，双手勾住他的脖子，嘴里明明疼得吸气，黑色瞳仁还是笑着撞进他眼里，“我本来就喜欢男人，被你这样的帅哥碰有反应理所当然。不过倒是在玹你，现在倒是很容易硬，还硬得很呢。”说完后面还故意紧紧夹了两下。

郑在玹眯起眼睛大力扇了两下李泰容光裸的屁股，不过瞅见李泰容眼睛里隐忍的痛苦，还是心软地伸手揉着他穴口帮他放松。

\------  
【NC-17】

大二时郑在玹出于好奇参加了学校的街舞社，社长是大两届的学长。人虽然不高还瘦瘦的，但小臂青筋明显脸部线条凌厉，穿着黑T黑裤黑色鸭舌帽也压得低低的，看上去很是Swag，面无表情时一副生人勿进的样子。  
不过为了欢迎新社员第一次聚餐时，看见喝了一点酒就咬着椰汁糕笑个不停的李泰容，郑在玹就很快明白自己一见面看见的高冷酷Guy不过是假象。

后来李泰容主动提出帮他多带一份便当，他也只当学长照顾学弟没多想，每每只是温柔笑着感谢李泰容妈妈，后来才知道那便当其实根本是李泰容自己做的。  
两人坐在一起吃饭时总有女生搭伴故意经过，羞涩笑着看向他们，郑在玹总是回以微笑，脸上的酒窝随着笑嵌着。虽然李泰容也很帅，但是成绩优异又英俊温柔的郑在玹在女生中显然更受欢迎一点。

后来郑在玹和系花谈了恋爱，别人都称羡说是男才女貌神仙眷侣。  
李泰容除了有一个月没给他带过便当之外也没什么异样。反正当时郑在玹一日三餐都基本陪女朋友一起吃食堂，不放过热恋中任何相处的机会。  
郑在玹后来当了学生会会长操办系庆时忙得晕头转向，拜托李泰容帮女朋友带带早餐和零食什么的，李泰容也都毫不犹豫地答应。系花还笑着和他开玩笑：“你的朋友长得那么好看又温柔好说话，要不是和你在一起，我准保喜欢上他了。”

后来有次做爱时他把龟头抵在李泰容前列腺死命磨着，勾起嘴角，“哥当时演的真好。”李泰容呜呜扭动着臀泪水从眼角滑出，肠肉却不知死活地挤压收缩着，胡乱叫道：“没有演…嗯啊给我不要磨了…呜呜呜我没有演。”

郑在玹闻言轻哼了两声，重重拍击了几下李泰容软软的臀瓣，更加用力地抽送起来。李泰容被插得哀哀直叫，大腿根部兴奋地抽搐着，“老公，老公……老公我爱你。”  
“叫屁叫。”郑在玹又打了两下李泰容的屁股。

李泰容做到兴头上总是喜欢喊他老公，郑在玹一开始心理对这称呼排斥别扭得很，不过由于李泰容的坚持后来也就习惯了。李泰容也从一开始小心翼翼低低喊两声，到现在得寸进尺每次都淫荡呻吟着喊个不停。郑在玹伸出一只手不轻不重地开始抚弄李泰容颤巍巍流水的阴茎，自己的肉棒也毫不留情地一下下重重戳着身下人敏感的内壁。

“…虽然当时的确很难过，有时也会嫉妒。但是只要能待在你身边，你还开心，我就很满足了。”李泰容被操得在郑在玹手中喷射出来后整个人都瘫软下来，双眼失神地呢喃出这句，然后微微回过神来看着情动汗湿了鬓角发的郑在玹，咧嘴笑了，“在玹，你会不会觉得我很贱？~”  
郑在玹的反应是又打了好几下李泰容光裸的臀。李泰容屁股肉虽然薄，但拍击起来手感却迷人得紧，郑在玹想。

\------  
【R】

少年人的恋爱总是青涩又莽撞，小小的摩擦就容易因为年轻的那一点倔强被无限放大。

和系花经历了吵架、冷战、分手三部曲的郑在玹拉着李泰容跑到大学城的烧烤店里猛灌啤酒，琥珀色眸子泛着湿气，“哥，你说她怎么这样呢？” 郑在玹打开第五罐啤酒，第八百遍把手机屏幕推到李泰容桌前，上面是女孩长长的分手短信。

李泰容抿紧了嘴巴，“其实女孩这样并不是想分手，只是想让你去找她。”李泰容并没有把这句话说出口，他看着身边男孩脸上因酒精浮起的淡淡红晕，突然想冲动地自私一回。

当晚他把喝得醉醺醺的郑在玹拖到了烧烤店旁的情侣酒店，看着躺在床上脸上毫无防备的男孩，垂在身侧的手微微颤抖着。这样是不对的，他醒来会讨厌自己，恨死自己的，李泰容对自己说。胸腔里的心脏仿佛要跳出来一般剧烈搏动着，但是自己真的很想不管不顾冲动一回。

醉意浓厚的男孩嘴里开始呢喃着系花的名字，李泰容闭了闭眼作出决定。他应了郑在玹，走过去手抖地拉下男孩的裤链，俯下身张口把郑在玹半软的性器含进了嘴里。郑在玹被激得酒醒了一半，撑起身体震惊又迷茫地瞪着在自己胯下卖力吞吐着的李泰容。

李泰容除下自己的衣服，红着脸不敢看郑在玹但是身体蹭了过去，“在玹这里很难受吧，哥可以帮你。”郑在玹眼眸暗了暗，眼角沁出红红的血丝，把李泰容翻过来按倒到床上，酒精令他大脑一片混沌，反正看不到脸。

李泰容被粗鲁插入时凄厉叫了出来，“闭上嘴！别出声！”郑在玹烦躁地一掌击上眼前的屁股，直接打停了身下人的叫声。李泰容的声音怎么听还是男生，太奇怪了，太恶心了，太烦躁了。郑在玹无法清理脑中思绪，只能浑噩地麻痹自己。李泰容懂郑在玹的意思，之后再怎么折腾也只是紧咬下唇低低呜咽着，一声不吭。

\------  
【PG-13】

八月底还热得能让人褪了层皮，一进入十月就刮起刺骨的秋风。

郑在玹刷着SNS，看见李泰容晒了一张自拍合照，合照对象是一个日系风帅哥，郑在玹认识，也是李泰容所在舞室的老师，叫中本悠太，日本人。两人在吃冰沙，对着前置镜头笑得甜甜的，图片配字是“悠太”和一个爱心。郑在玹压下心里漫涌起的异样情绪，鼻子里重重哼了一声，然后点了个赞。

抱着觉得李泰容肯定会乖乖回来的念头，加上公司事务繁忙，郑在玹只在中秋节时纠结了好半天后给李泰容发了个“中秋快乐。”不自觉抱着手机守了好久，郑在玹瞪着手机屏上简短的“嗯，你也快乐！”，本来满满觉得对方一定会感动地噼里啪啦回一大段的自信泄了一半。

原来是真的腻歪自己喜欢上别人了。郑在玹突然觉得可笑得很，把手机扔到沙发上，走到基本空了的冰箱拿出一罐啤酒，然后把冰箱门上的便利贴都“刷拉”拽下来扔进脚边的垃圾桶。

“对不起。因为我……因为我真的很喜欢在玹尼。”那天第二天早晨郑在玹醒来时发现自己下面还插在李泰容身体里，心里泛涌上来的恶心感让他冲进厕所抱着马桶吐了一顿。  
从厕所出来后李泰容紧紧拽着被子，眼睛死死盯着被角完全不敢看他，嘴里说着“喜欢。”

喜欢？两个男人说什么喜欢？郑在玹反问。之前李泰容的那些体贴与照顾瞬间变成了图谋不轨，被同性图谋不轨让他心里又泛起一阵恶心。  
李泰容不说话，大滴泪从他眼里落下仿佛受了什么天大的委屈似的。郑在玹又开始被烦躁填满，然后李泰容用力抹了一把泪，转头看着他笑盈盈的，但笑得很是难看，“反正睡我你也不亏。”这是人话吗？郑在玹突然觉得自己之前都瞎了眼。

后来李泰容仿佛不要脸了一般，笑嘻嘻地贴着郑在玹的冷脸。因为真的喜欢啊，脸皮哪有喜欢重要呢。尊严什么在怀里温度前都是假的，我真的很喜欢在玹你啊。李泰容后来对他说。

等到同居第三年的秋分，不知和李泰容的多少次性事中他终于把李泰容翻过身来，李泰容下意识地拿过身边枕头要挡住脸被他一把扯开。  
李泰容睁着湿润的大眼睛迷茫地看着他，“出声。”“啊？”“我想听你声音。”李泰容看上去愣愣的，他发现自己其实并不讨厌李泰容的声音，对着他漂亮但带着男性凌厉感的脸也不再有胃部泛酸的感觉。  
自己也怔忡了一瞬，郑在玹低头吻上了李泰容的唇。

\------  
【PG】

郑在玹拿着啤酒走到窗前，小区院子里开满了木芙蓉，白粉相间煞是动人，给萧瑟的秋日平添一抹艳丽。

这四年半家里安排的相亲他都照样去着，李泰容甚至还会帮他挑选衣服整理发型。李泰容知道他本质还是喜欢女孩子，最后还是会和女人结婚生子的。  
不过李泰容也不恼，只是甜蜜笑着“但是你这几年都是我的。你没有女朋友，我也没有男朋友，我们俩不就是在谈恋爱。”  
“屁。”他接过李泰容煲了一下午的银耳莲子羹喝了一口，开始认真整理公司报表。

秋分那天李泰容整个人都激动得不行，泪水也不间断顺着骨骼立体的下巴淌了下来。

郑在玹坐到电脑前，开始整理电脑文件。每隔三四个月他就会整理归档下电脑文件，以便自己随时可以找到需要的材料。以往他都是笼统整理下文件夹便罢，但今天他的情绪突然很低落，变得极有耐心一个个点开归档。  
D盘放租房合约的文件夹里静静躺着一个名为新建文档的word文档。郑在玹没有印象，可能是不小心随手建的吧。  
他双击文档，跳出来加密文件的提示框。郑在玹皱紧眉头思考了会儿，出于某种直觉的驱使，他输入自己的生日，970214。

琥珀色瞳仁仿似阳光下细闪波光的湖泊，温柔注视着满屏幕的“在玹我爱你。”  
文档有10000多字，鼠标拉了一路都是同样的内容： “在玹我爱你。”

滑到文档最底端，终于出现了几行不一样的文字：  
“在玹的妻子一定是温柔美丽的，孩子也会是活泼可爱的。  
在玹，一定要健康快乐地生活着。  
老公，我爱你。  
泰容。”

天色暗下来，夕阳透过窗上玻璃折射到郑在玹的侧脸，带着金光在他脸上投下淡淡的阴影。

郑在玹点开浏览器。  
那个笨蛋肯定不知道浏览记录可以恢复。

\------  
【G】

李泰容拎着刚买的面包往新租的单人公寓走着，地上铺撒着厚厚的金黄色银杏叶，随着秋风不时飘起来在半空中慢悠悠打着圈。

他现在左手已经基本使不上劲，走路也要慢一点不然会无缘无故跌倒。

七月开始发现自己有时胳膊会没有力气，矿泉水瓶盖都很难拧开。回家时手偶尔会不受控制微微颤抖对不准钥匙孔，甚至跳舞跳到一半手指也会短暂发麻抬不起来。  
觉得可能是自己太累了没放在心上，跟舞室的悠太偶然谈到后悠太建议他还是去医院看看。

那时郑在玹刚好在外地出差，他就先没说自己跑去医院检查。反正不是什么大事，他想。  
肌萎缩侧索硬化。  
这是什么？他听不懂。  
也叫“渐冻人症”。医生安抚地看着他。  
哦，就是霍金得的那个病呀。他懂了点，但还是不懂，霍金得的病和他有什么关系呢。  
童年模糊的记忆突然涌入脑中。他想起来他妈妈当年好像就是因为吞咽困难，吃东西呛咳到无法呼吸去世的。不过那病叫什么重症肌无力，名字不一样啊。  
治得好吗？  
你别灰心，乐观一点，这个病有一定几率可以活很长时间的。  
那就是治不好。

悠太骂他傻，“告诉他呀！你对他这么没有信心？”  
他低头浅浅笑了，抬起眼看向悠太，“在玹的身边应该是美丽的妻子和可爱的孩子，而不是生活无法自理的我。”  
“他的人生怎么过该做决定的是他自己，别太自大了李泰容。”中本悠太不满地撇了撇嘴白了他一眼。

我不是太自大，是太自私了。

李泰容突然觉得自己大脑也跟着萎缩了，因为眼前出现了梦里才会出现的幻觉。

穿着浅蓝色毛衣的郑在玹静静站在前方的银杏树下，仿佛偶像剧男主。

哪有那么多偶像剧情节。现实生活是很残酷的。  
李泰容为自己的天真暗笑，不过双目不由自主痴迷地黏在了前面的男子身上，连手中的袋子被接过都毫无所觉。

“走，回家。”郑在玹分出一只手搂住李泰容，让后者可以借力，“和我回家，泰容哥，泰容。”

李泰容闻言低下头，眼睛看向地上的银杏叶。  
黄色的叶片细看边缘被虫蛀得千疮百孔，不再闪耀着金光，而是静默展现着大自然枯萎衰败的规律。

“我以后什么都做不了。”黑润眸子终于抬起，泛着淡淡苦涩的笑意融进琥珀色同伴。  
“哥永远都还可以做一件事。”

“什么？”  
“爱我。”

“刚好我也很乐意余生和哥做同一件事。”  
“我爱你，泰容。”  
琥珀色的湖泊温暖而沉定。

END

-  
附注：美国电影分级制度  
G级（GENERAL AUDIENCES All ages admitted.）：  
·大众级，所有年龄均可观看大众级，适合所有年龄段的人观看——该级别的电影内容可以被父母接受，影片没有裸体、性爱场面，吸毒和暴力场面非常少。对话也是日常生活中可以经常接触到的。

PG级（PARENTAL GUIDANCE SUGGESTED Some material may not be suitable for children.）：  
·普通级， 建议在父母的陪伴下观看，有些画面可能让儿童产生不适感。辅导级，一些内容可能不适合儿童观看——该级别的电影基本没有性爱、吸毒和裸体场面，即使有时间也很短，此外，恐怖和暴力场面不会超出适度的范围。

PG-13级（PARENTS STRONGLY CAUTIONED Some material may be inappropriate for children under 13.）：  
·特别辅导级，13岁以下儿童尤其要有父母陪同观看，一些内容对儿童很不适宜——该级别的电影没有粗野的持续暴力镜头，一般没有裸体镜头，有时会有吸毒镜头和脏话。

R级（RESTRICTED Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian.）：  
·限制级，17岁以下观众要求有父母或成人陪同观看——该级别的影片包含成人内容，里面有较多的性爱、暴力、吸毒/过分血腥等场面和脏话。该类影片在部分国家上映时，会被评为15岁、16岁以下禁止观赏的影片。

NC-17级（NO ONE 17 AND UNDER ADMITTED）：  
·17岁及以下观众禁止观看——该级别的影片被定为成人影片，未成年人坚决被禁止观看。影片中有清楚的性爱场面，大量的吸毒或暴力镜头以及脏话等，不适宜在影院播放。一般这样的电影会流失一部分青少年观众。


End file.
